Purple's Passion
by xXCelestialDarkness666Xx
Summary: A chance encounter with a certain purple haired goth girl leaves Tallest Purple with a odd feeling in his Squeedily Spooch... Tallest Purple and Gaz friendship and/or romance.


_~Hello all!_

_I'm going to attempt a Tallest Purple and Gaz friendship/romance! I don't know if I'll leave this a one shot or make a full story. _

_Just another weird pairing that I like, and I think they could have an interesting dynamic, so I decided to take a stab at writing it. _

_Don't worry, I didn't forget about my other fics, as I will be updating them shortly. _

_By the way, Gaz is 17, Dib is 18, everyone is older, blah blah..._

_~Sammi._

* * *

A large TV screen flickered in the dimly lit underground laboratory in Zim's Base of operations...

On the large screen were two tall, green skinned, slender male figures, standing stoically as they watched the short Irken, scrutinizing him with their penetrating eyes. Both intimidating figures had antennae, which started to twitch in some form of annoyance as they watch the Invader commence with his diabolical plans. Both leaders were of equal height, roughly equating to over 6 feet tall. One figure had dark lavender eyes, and was dressed in purple, metallic emperor's armor. The other figure beside him had crimson eyes, and was dressed in red, metallic emperor's armor to match. The two leaders exchanged an annoyed look while the little guy stationed on the backwater planet continued to boast his plan to them.

"Is this really _necessary_, Zim?" Tallest Purple asked as he stuffed his face with another donut, not really wanting to watch this experiment get carried out.

"As you can see my Tallest, this inferior human worm will be the first to undergo the _highly volatile, dangerous_ experiment!" Zim announced in grandeur, as he motioned to a human male struggling to escape his stasis container, pointing a ray weapon at him.

"You _won't_ get away with this, Zim!" Dib screamed in increasing animosity as he struggled against an unseen force which held him in place, a stasis energy field constructed by Zim himself.

Red and Purple exchanged another disinterested look, other than commenting several times in disbelief at the "massive" size of the captive human's head.

"Oh but I _will_ get away with it, _Dib-stink!_ I cannot be beaten! I'm far more_ intelligent_ than you! I'm _stronger_ than you! And I will _crush_ your _filthy_ human race as I rule this pathetic planet with an iron fist!...OBEY THE FIST!" He erratically yelled in Dib's face, intimidating the captive human, instilling some fear into him as he watched him sweat nervously.

Suddenly, sounds of destruction were heard coming from up the stairs of the dwelling. Zim pulled the ray away from Dib's face in an angry haste, antennae twitching as he directed his attention to the disturbance.

**"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"** The computer sounded, almost in a scared tone, if that was even possible.

Zim activated his spider legs, determined to easily take care of the threat and go on with his experiment. "Excuse me, my Tallest." He said somewhat nervously as he left the TV on and scurried to the elevator tube.

Within seconds, a loud crash was heard, followed by a chunk of wall caving, due to the intruder kicking it down with powerful force like an animal.

Zim's jaw dropped and he gasped in horror as he saw the intruder...Dib's younger sister, holding a high tech canon, and scarier yet, a large metal _meat tenderizer_ in her other hand, all while grimacing at him. At the sight of the unusual, tallish alien with the unusual purple hair, Tallest Purple raised his antennae in interest, his lavender eyes widened at the exotic alien.

_"Zim..."_ The purple haired female muttered in annoyance, locking eyes with the ruby eyed lunatic, as she pounded the meat tenderizer off the wall.

_"Gaz-human."_ Zim spit out in disgust, his eyes narrowing at her. Though fearful of the she-beast, he was ready to defend his home and get on with his transmission and experiment so he could impress his leaders.

_"Gaz?!"_ Dib yelled in surprise, stunned to see his younger sibling actually put down her video games and come to his rescue.

The dark sibling directed her menacing glare away from Zim and towards her stuck brother.

"The _one time_ I actually invite you to play Vampire Piggy Hunter and you DITCH me to go _stalk_ stupid Zim!" She yelled in irritation as she now had to come to his rescue and deal with a now erratic Zim as a result.

"He was making plans to wipe out the town with some sort or laser-_cutty_-thing!" Dib tried to rationalize in defense, sweating bullets.

"Actually, _Dib,_ I made that so I can cut sandwiches in _perfect_ triangles! I had no intention of destroying your _filthy_ town today! I was binge watching my show!" The insane alien accidentally let the truth slip as he pointed to a tiny laser followed by a half eaten pile of sandwiches in the corner. The alien had realized he let it slip that he was slacking off pretty much all week in front of his leaders, who gave him a nasty look. "I mean...I was making plans to kill you ALL...with these..._sandwiches!"_ Zim lied in a poor attempt to make it seem like he was busy. However, while the sandwich idea sounded idiotic, it was actually the truth, and Gaz knew it. This pissed her off royally; Dib had went out of his way to go annoy a non-scheming Zim over stupid sandwiches and they would both pay the price because of it...

Gaz just smacked her head, just flat out annoyed, as Zim continued to speak.

"But now that you disturbed me, I have no choice but to destroy you as well as your _horrible_ sibling in front of my Tallest!" Zim threatened with an evil cackle, having no choice but to eliminate the Membranes for good in front of his leaders, otherwise face their wrath as well.

At this, Tallest Purple's eyes widened, feeling a bit sick, as a foreign feeling of concern for the goth girl crept into his Squeedily Spooch. On an impulse, he quickly tried to interject without raising too much suspicion. "ACTUALLY, Zim, you don't have to-"

However, he was abruptly cut off by Zim. "It's no concern my Tallest! I will EASILY destroy both of them!" Zim insisted, not really paying attention, as his real concern was getting attacked by the scary human.

_"Way to go, Dib."_ She muttered sarcastically, shooting her brother a glare of disapproval.

"_Sorry!_ I really thought he was up to something! Nobody's THAT obsessed over cutting their sandwiches into perfect little triangles!" Dib explained apologetically, nervously trying to fidget his way out of the stasis field.

_"SILENCE!"_ Zim shouted as he took a defensive stance as he pulled out several weapons, ready to use on the goth girl as he glared at her fiercely.

"Move out of the way so I can take my _annoying_ brother home." She demanded, not budging as she looked the criminally insane Irken in his ruby eyes.

He quickly fired a blast of hot plasma at the goth girl, who jumped out of the way, narrowly missing it.

The dark girl let out an irritated sigh as she pulled out her meat tenderizer, swinging it as Zim's eyes now widened in absolute cringing terror, Gaz's dark, demonic-like silhouette now looming over him...

The Tallest watched in delight as sounds of a struggle were heard, several strong hits, followed by Zim groaning in pain and laying in a daze on the floor. He did attempt to get up, but he passed out from the pummeling.

The sight of a badly pummeled Zim brightened Dib's once fearful demeanor. "Wow!...Thanks Gaz! He was really annoying today-"

The sounds of smashing abruptly interrupted Dib as Gaz whipped her meat tenderizer, breaking the containment unit Dib was being held hostage in. The green energy waves dissipated as Dib fell flat on his face, now free from Zim's evil clutches.

"_Shut up._ Next time instead of stalking stupid Zim over sandwiches and nearly getting us all killed, you should just stay home and play some video games." The dark girl complained, as she walked over to help her brother up off the floor.

They both started to walk, when something _unusual_ happened...they both heard someone clapping...

"Wow! That's _WAY_ better than those stupid puppet shows! You were great!" A strange voice announced, almost in a giddy tone.

Gaz turned back around, inspecting the being with the strange voice that had complimented her. He was a tall alien, dressed in metallic silver and violet warrior's garb. He had wondrous purple colored eyes, and he was smiling giddily at her.

"_Excuse me?_ Isn't he on _your_ side?" Gaz shrewdly questioned as she pointed to a beat up Zim laying in a crumpled heap in the corner, drool now pouring out of his mouth.

"Well _yeah_, but we don't like him very much." Purple responded blatantly, with Red nodding in agreement.

Dib raised an eyebrow...

Gaz looked back at Zim, and then the two taller aliens on the screen, her particular focus on the one with the violet eyes who had spoken to her. She nodded briefly, kind of understanding why they didn't care for Zim in particular.

It seemed so quiet since Zim was knocked unconscious, however, Dib was there to pick up where he left off by screaming at his leaders. "ALIEN SCUM! You won't get away with conquering Earth! WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! WE ALREADY DEFEATED ONE OF YOUR INVADERS!" Dib screamed at them, his anger now boiling to the surface about their nefarious goal of galactic conquest.

Both Tallest glared at him, as the other members aboard the Massive gasped...Nobody had spoken to a Tallest like that...it was forbidden!

Until Purple spoke up. "Why is your head so HUGE?! I mean, SERIOUSLY?! Who has a head THAT big?! How can you even _walk?!"_ He crazily asked, throwing his arms up in the air, while the other Irkens began to chuckle. Hell, even Gaz found herself giggling softly as she looked at the dumbfounded expression on her brother's face.

"My head's not that big!" Dib attempted to argue back, making the Tallest and other Irkens just laugh at him like it was a bad joke.

"And if it means anything to you, Earth is _worthless_ to us!" Red, the more rational of the two, spoke up.

_"What?!"_ Dib asked, now perplexed.

"We have more important planets to conquer. We're on a set path for our conquest. We never actually had any intentions of taking your _lousy_ planet." Red calmly explained to the large headed human.

This little tidbit of information sent a shock wave through Dib's mind. All these years, and he hadn't a clue. Dib and Gaz exchanged a look, with Dib more surprised by it than anybody. Tallest Red looked at him, aloof to the situation, whilst his co ruler found himself mesmerized by the purple haired girl before him.

Finally, Dib spoke up. "B-but that means-"

However, he was soon interrupted by the other Tallest, once he saw the mysterious girl turning around to depart.

"W-wait! Uh, I'm a powerful ruler of the _Irken Empire!_...Along with him!" Purple said as he fumbled with something, _anything,_ to say to her. Mostly to boast in front of her. Perhaps impress her with his mighty status.

"Okay...Am I _supposed_ to be impressed?" Gaz asked in her usual off putting sarcastic tone...which actually seemed to have the opposite effect on Purple, who found her personality charming.

"Uh, yeah. I am an Almighty Tallest! And as Almighty Tallest I...just wanted to say you did a nice job on beating Zim up. He destroys everything he touches, ya know?" The lavender eyed Irken told her in some form of a compliment.

"...Thanks, I guess." Gaz said quietly, rubbing the back of her head as she watched him stare at her, especially her hair, and her figure. "I just wanted to get my big headed brother so we can go home and play some video games and eat junk food." She told him, now somewhat caught off guard as she realized the Emperor seemed to have taken an interest in her.

Upon saying that, however, Purple found himself enamored, flashing her a zipper toothed smile, as he felt a twinge of some odd feeling in his Squeedily Spooch. _"Video games? Junk food?"_ He inquired with much interest.

_"Yeah..."_ The goth girl answered, not quite understanding what he found so interesting about the subjects...

"I like video games and junk food!..." Purple blurted out in excitement, glad they had something in common.

_"Don't we all?" _Gaz responded, not all that impressed.

"Uh, what is your name?" Purple inquired, followed being smacked in the back of the head by co ruler Red, who was starting to become annoyed with Purple's odd fascination with the alien.

"Uh, Purple? What are you doing?" Red inquired, a hint of aggression apparent in his voice.

"Just, ya know...making conversation..." He said almost shamefully, bowing his head down slightly.

_"Uh huh_...Let's leave the _inferior_ life forms go on their merry way, shall we?" Red ordered, tugging at his co ruler's arm.

"B-but, Red! She just beat up _Zim!_ With a _ham mangler!_ That's something we _always_ wanted to do but _never could!"_ He said in amazement, pointing at one perplexed Gaz Membrane.

"True. Job well done, human." Red said in a slight nod of approval. "Come, Purple. We have more important matters to attend to." Red once again insisted, not wanting him to keep conversing with non-Irkens.

"You mean listen to Invader Skoodge AGAIN?!_ Boring!"_ Purple complained, as Red looked surprised he didn't want to comply with him. Not caring at the moment, Tallest Purple redirected his attention to the purple haired alien. "So what kind of junk food are you eating?" He asked curiously. For some reason or another, he wanted to know everything about her.

"Huh? Pizza...nachos..." Gaz casually answered, starting to feel a slight weird feeling in her stomach as he smiled at her.

"I love pizza AND nachos!" Purple eagerly blurted out.

_"Purple!"_ Red yelled in a scolding voice.

_"What?!_ I'm a junk food connoisseur!" Purple replied in defense.

"That's not even a thing!" Red argued back, now suspiciously eyeing him, as well as the alien female with the black clothing.

"Yes it is!" Purple quickly argued back, not wanting him to catch on to his sudden fixation.

"Let's go!" Red stressed, tugging his arm in a controlling manner as Gaz watched, analyzing them. But before he could go, Purple found himself flirting with her...or at least trying to...

"I like your hair! So bouncy and purple! And you're so _tall!_ Not as tall as us of course, but-"

That fast, the screen went black, as Red took it upon himself to end the transmission, to Purple's complete disappointment...

And surprisingly, a wide eyed Gaz Membrane found herself blushing at the attention and compliments, to her horror...

"Uh Gaz...Maybe I hit my head too hard or something, but if I didn't know any better I'd say that that Zim's leader..._liked_ you..." Dib bravely acknowledged, as his big brother radar immediately picked up on the alien's subtle flirting.

Gaz remained quiet for a moment, before shaking her head and denying the ordeal. "No. They're just glad I beat Zim up." She reasoned. "Come on, let's go home. I paused my game to be here." She said to her older brother as she walked out the door.

Dib, however, looked back at Zim lying on the floor. "What? We're just supposed to leave him here?!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the computer"s voice sounded. "Reactivating!" As wire cables shot into Zim's Pak, almost electrifying him awake.

Not wanting to deal with Zim any further today, Gaz just grabbed Dib and yanked him away from the scene...

"My Tallest?" Zim asked, now groggy but coming to.

He looked around the room...no one was present...

A few hours had passed by, where Zim spent his time tinkering down in his lab, all while cursing the Membranes up and down, still obviously angry from the encounter.

"Incoming transmission, sir." His computer announced, to the short Irken's surprise.

"Transmission? From who?!" He demanded to know, holding up a wrench.

"Transmission from Almighty Tallest!" The computer answered.

Zim look speechless. He grew somewhat nervous, hoping it wasn't anything bad...

_"Accept it."_ He ordered the computer.

Within a nanosecond, the screen illuminated, showing Tallest Purple on the other end.

_"My Tallest!"_ Zim announced, saluting him.

"Yes, uh, Zim..." Purple started to say, though he looked somewhat troubled. Especially since he secretly came to talk to Zim of all people, and behind Red's back...

"Yes, sir?" Zim asked ever so curiously, raising a nonexistent brow.

"Just a quick, routine question, heh...Who was that purple haired female that broke into your base, and ya know... beat you up?" He asked as politely as he could, trying not to cringe from talking to Zim.

"Gaz...I believe her full name is Gazlene. Gazlene Membrane. Isn't she just the most _horrible, hideous, nightmarish_ creature you've ever seen?!" Zim said to Purple, still shuddering from his encounter with her.

_"Gazlene._..huh... That's a pretty name...Anyways...I would like to meet her...in person..." Tallest Purple requested to a quite oblivious Zim.

"HUH?!" Zim shouted in complete surprise. "B-but she's so _horrible!"_ He protested, knowing full well just how horrifying the dark human could be. She was so terrifying a creature, she could even make an evil Invader like Zim himself run away in pure fear.

Tallest Purple frowned, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, however, he figured Zim could be manipulated.

"Say...How would you like to earn a promotion, Zim?" Tallest Purple asked in a feigned attempt to get him to comply with his plans of speaking with the purple haired beauty.

At this, Zim's lips curled into a big smile...

"Yes, of course, my Tallest!" He readily agreed, making Purple's lavender eyes light up in delight.

* * *

_This is my first try at writing a Gaz and Purple friendship/romance, though it may be more one sided at the moment on Purple's behalf...but that could change, since Gaz did feel something._

_And yes...the thought of Zim and Purple secretly teaming up and making a plan about Gaz...It will probably get crazy! XD_


End file.
